The adventures of Dar'Nala and Roro Nanum
by puertonp
Summary: Two force sensitive siblings trying to grow and become stronger between jedis and siths
1. Chapter 1

-Are you sure about this big bro? – the little girl asked his brother, staring at him.

-I have mixed feelings. I have heard that the Jedi training is hard – pause, he was looking at some point in the dark sky-but if that training can help me control my…powers then I will go through it – the boy looked down, at the mesmerizing lights of the city, flickering and changing.

The cars were moving really quick, people going to the bars and restaurants and the neon lights of those establishments flashing. Surprisingly, around them was silent. Even if they were standing at the edge of the balcony and closer to the sounds.

-I'm sure you will pass the training easily; you are strong brother –she looked at the lights as well, moving and titillating. She sounded reassuring, warm.

-You believe too high of me – he replied with a half-smile, looking at her -I do appreciate it though-he messed with his sister's hair.

The two siblings were at their apartment balcony in the centre of Coruscant, close to the senate. Quite convenient for their parents who were senators. Their dad was a strong togurta from Shili and their mother a member of Naboo's diplomatic corps.

They have been born in Coruscant. However, they have visited both planets with their parents not long ago but the kids enjoyed the life in the city, with their friends.

The kids were mixed race: half togurta and half human. The boy, Roro Nanum who was 12 years old, had pale skin but the unmistakable marks and lekku of the togurtas (though the lekku was smaller than a pure togurta and his marks were of rose tinge) while the girl, Dar'Nala who was 8 years old, had dark skin and rose marks. She had a very small lekku and a short curly brown hair. His eyes were blue and hers' of honey colour.

-Com'on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day and if father or mother found us here they will be angry – Roro broke the silence with a sudden movement toward the door that led to the living room

-But I do not want to go to bed because tomorrow you will be gone – replied Nala, not moving and turning her face from his brother to the city again.

-I won't be gone, I can talk with you through the holograms so do you worry because if you worry, I will worry and that is the last thing I need – Roro pointed out to her, coming back to her and putting one of his arms around his sister's shoulders.

-Yes, brother. I will be strong – Nala replied vehemently, clenching her small fists.

-That's my sis – the boy kissed the girl on the forehead, still with the arm around her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Don't do it Roro! –Ahsoka shouted while facing his padawan in a lightsaber fight._

 _-I have to – the boy replied with a concentrated face._

 _-You have options – the Jedi insisted with a sad face._

 _The pulled away from each other, lightsabre still unsheathed._

 _-Only the dark side can give him what he wants so now…my apprentice, kill the traitors and I will deal with your former master – a dark figure emerged from the depths of the cave where they were fighting, only illuminated by the red light of his lightsaber._

 _He approached Ahsoka and her expression was a mix of terror, defiance and sadness._

 _-Yes, master Darus – the boy turned and he faced the workers who were tied and rested on the cave wall._

 _-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _-What is happening Nala? – her parents stumbled into her bedroom worried_

 _-Roro, Roro, Roro… - Nala had tears in her eyes and she was grabbing her hair._

-Thanks for coming Master Kenobi – Rowin greeted the Jedi knight.

-It is no problem senator Rowin. Your message was quite urgent and, frankly, I'm curious – Obi wan replied with a raised eyebrow.

Both men entered the living room where Alma, the Naboo's senator, raising from the sofa where she was sitting.

-Our daughter suddenly screamed and when we came to her room to see what was happening she just muttered his brother's name and she just started moving things around the room with the force and we had to leave. We tried talking to her but she won't open the door – Alma, Nala's mother explained gesticulating quickly with her hands and moving her head. That showed how nervous she was.

-I'm force sensitive and Alma is too so we knew our children were but they didn't show any ability beyond moving little objects and having some sensibility with animals until four years ago Roro started lifting bigger objects and creatures will gather around him. Then we send him with master Tano and he seemed to be doing fine and now Nala… - Rowin completed his wife statement, putting his hands on her shoulders. Instinctively she put her right hand on her husband's hand.

-Let me talk to her senators – Obi wan stated succinctly after deliberation with himself.

-Please, do master Obi wan – Alma gestured with her hand towards the bedroom.

Obi wan came to Nala's door.

-Hello Nala, I'm master Kenobi from the Jedi council. I came to talk with you – he presented himself while knocking the door.

No answer.

-Nala…I would really appreciate if you tell me what you saw in your dream. I can help you – he continued leaning his face and right shoulder on the door.

There was a click and the door opened. Obi wan entered the room, Nala was in her bed with her head resting on her knees, her arms around her legs. She was still in her pyjama. The spacious and luminous room contrasted very much with the girl's expression.

-Are you sure you can help me? – the girl raising her head just slightly.

-We can help your brother together – the Jedi reassured her looking at her directly into the eyes.

-He…has turned to the dark side. I saw him fighting master Tano and going with a Sith called Lord Darus. That Lord Darus faced master Tano while he asked my brother to kill some clones. I'm sure Ahsoka is alive and coming back here but she is wounded – words just poured from her mouth, quickly.

-Then we better go to the hangar and take care of her. Com'on, dress up Nala, you are coming with me – he became suddenly serious and motioned towards the door. He saw the surprise expression in the girl's face.

-Quick, take master Ahsoka to the medical bay – the Jedi master ordered the medical robots. He gestured them to move and take Ashoka into a stretcher.

It was dawn when Ahsoka arrived so it was still quite dark but the hangars were buzzing with activity.

Obi wan has called some medical robots to go to the hangars while Nala was dressing up. Ahsoka appeared a bit after.

The robots took her to the hospital, the Jedi and the girl followed there and waited for news.

When the doctor entered the waiting room they both raised from the chairs where they were sitting.

-Can we see her, doctor? – Obi wan asked when the medical robot was in front of them.

-Yes, she is conscious but weak, just few minutes. Room 51 – the robot replied, pointing where the room was and he continued towards another room and another patient.

They entered the room after a minute walk.

-Ahsoka, how are you feeling? – Obi wan asked opening the door.

-Master Obi wan…Roro… - Ahsoka replied weakly, looking at him.

-I know, Nala here has told me – Obi wan interrupted her moving his head to signal the girl next to her.

-Master Tano…I'm so sorry… - the girl moved to the bedside with worried eyes, almost crying.

-It is not your fault… - Ahsoka reassured her, placing her hand over the girl's to comfort her.

-I want to help anyway I can…I…we…need to find why my brother has turned – again, her words seemed to move as a stream from her mouth. She didn't give Ahsoka a chance to retort.

-Nala… - Obi wan looked at her with a mix of surprise and sadness.

-Actually Master Obi wan…I do not see any other option. Nala and Roro are very close and if she has been able to see to see what happened that means she is strong in the force. Right now we cannot let another person to turn to the dark side – she looked very serious at the older Jedi master.

-I know…but this is unorthodox. We will have to explain it to the rest of the council – the knight replied looking as serious as her.

-We will. Nala, to help your brother you will have to join the Jedi, are you willing? – she was looking directly into her eyes, and into the girl's spirit.

-Yes, master Tano – she replied without hesitation.

-Then I will train you if the council approves. Now wait outside for a moment while we talk – she nodded and moved her eyes to the door.

The girl left the room, she was biting her lower lip. She felt the responsibility of her words and actions. She felt that a heavy weight was on her shoulders. Her heart beating fast. She felt older, mature…freer in some way.

After what seemed an eternity master Obi wan came out of the room.

-We are going to explain to your parents that you will start training with the Jedi today, take a few things and we will go to the temple. You will start training with me – Obi wan looked at her reassuringly but also serious. Like he was taking his role as master and not just as a knight or diplomat.

Obi wan started walking towards the exit and Nala without saying anything followed him.


End file.
